


[Podfic of] The Slave Who Makes Free

by isweedan



Series: [Podfic of] Double Agent Vader [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (it turns out everyone is from Tatooine apparently!), Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Double Agent Vader, F/M, Gen, Loads and Loads of Characters - Freeform, Misgendering, Original Mythology, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Slavery, Small Acts of Resistance, Surgery, Tatooine Slave Culture, Trans Character, Tricksters, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [01:16:12]Fialleril's Summary:Ekkreth wears a hundred thousand shapes and has a hundred thousand tricks, and the chain has not been forged that can hold them.(Or: Meanwhile, on the Tatooine freedom trail...)





	[Podfic of] The Slave Who Makes Free

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Slave Who Makes Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929895) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Fialleril's Notes:  
>  _  
> This is another story that skips around in the timeline. I am getting closer to Bespin, I swear, but before we can get there I needed to establish some things about Anakin, Luke, the Tatooine freedom trail, and several other minor characters - and all the ways they’re connected, though none of them know it yet._
> 
> _The first scene here takes place about five years after Shape-Changer and Words in the Heart. The final scene takes place when Luke and Leia are about 11._
> 
> _In which Palpatine makes the mistake of sending Vader back to Tatooine, Anakin builds a scanner, we finally learn the old Grandmother’s name, quite a lot of people escape from slavery, Luke Skywalker has been a rebel most of his life, and the often-mentioned Captain Altor finally makes an appearance. And there are quite a lot of Ekkreth stories._
> 
> _There’s a lot of Amatakka in this one. The translations should be pretty clear from context, but they're also posted in the notes at the end of the fic._
> 
> _Warnings for: slavery, transphobia, misgendering, threatened dog attacks, serious injury, references to surgery, mention of blood, and body horror_
> 
> _Also, I really appreciate all of the comments I receive! I'm sorry I'm terrible at replying to them in a timely way._  
>  //
> 
> Amatakka translations:
> 
> _Anakin_ : the one who brings the rain (a reference to Ar-Amu's promise that her children will know their freedom is coming when the rain comes)
> 
> _Nittu_ : night
> 
> _nimku_ : a person with power, a person with agency
> 
> _umakkar_ : a storm
> 
> _Amarattu_ : the Mother's protection
> 
> _dukkra ba dukkra_ : freedom or death (but the translation is misleading, because there's really only one word there - dukkra means both freedom and death)
> 
> _Bentu:_ judgment, justice
> 
> _Terakreth_ : literally, desert-walker, but Bentu's Basic surname is the rather more poetic translation Rockstrider
> 
> _Beru:_ singer
> 
> _chelii:_ a runaway
> 
> _Te masu Amavikkas?_ : Are you Amavikka?
> 
> _Kai. Ek masa Amavikka._ : Yes. I am Amavikka.
> 
> Amatakka introductions make use of a particle indicating the speaker's gender and pronouns, which doesn't translate easily into Basic. We get two variants in this fic:
> 
> _Ek masa nu Lukka Ekkreth ka._ (My name is Luke Skywalker, he/him.)
> 
> _Ek masa nu Bentu Terakreth ku._ (My name is Bentu Rockstrider, she/her.)
> 
> More info about introductions is on my tumblr [here.](http://fialleril.tumblr.com/post/165851367756/tatooine-introductions)
> 
> A "singer" is slang for a surgeon who removes slave transmitters, or for their assistant - so named because the surgeries are often done with little or no anesthetic, and the singer is the one who keeps up a steady stream of soothing chatter, singing, or chanting to keep the patient grounded.
> 
> I have all sorts of headcanons about Tatooine weddings, which you can see on my tumblr [here.](http://fialleril.tumblr.com/post/118926350906/iirc-i-think-youve-touched-upon-the-topic-of)

**Length** 01:16:12

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Double%20Agent%20Vader%2004%20The%20Slave%20Who%20Makes%20Free.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a .zip file of the series, Right-click to DL!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DAV.zip)
> 
>  
> 
> Reader Note-- Recording Amatakka is FUN. 
> 
> ~Storyteller voice is also always fun. 
> 
> Cover Note -- Star Wars Battlefront II is the gift that keeps on giving!


End file.
